User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 111 - A Blast From The Past
Episode 111: A Blast From The Past Premise: The contestants compete in a stick-collecting showdown. Max considers Scarlett his "sidekick", Shawn and Jasmine fall apart due to Shawn's zombie obsession, and a special surprise is in store for Samey. Challenge: Smash, Splash, 1-2-3 Dash Winner(s): Team Maskwak Reward: Food from Spoily Second Hand Food Emporium Eliminated: Samey, for Amy's appearance revealing that Samey was on the island the whole time. They take the Cannon of Shame together. My Favorite Part: Scuba Bear attacking Chris This is a pretty mixed episode for me. This episode has an equal amount of good in it and an equal amount of bad in it. Let's talk about the good stuff first. The comedy in this episode is pretty solid. It was pretty funny seeing Max trying to figure out an evil name (with his catchphrase being, "Time to evil!") and considering Scarlett as his sidekick (which angers her A LOT!). It's also pretty clear that Scarlett knows more about being evil than Max does, especially the way she made Max electrocute poor Ella. And it was pretty great seeing her outsmart Sky after Sky caught her cheating! She also knew about the switcheroo all along (even saying that it was pretty obvious!). Even though Sugar was a jerk to Ella, she was still really funny in this episode. Her poem to Ella was actually pretty funny: "Roses are red, manure is brown, get out of my face!" I should start saying that to the jerks I encounter in life XD. It was also pretty funny when she thinks that the challenge was to make up kooky words. Not to mention her hilarious analogies, like comparing Ella being in pain to being as entertaining as a pie-eating contest and comparing Shawn's smell to a skunk's armpit. I also still loved Ella. I loved her poem to Sugar and her song to Scuba Bear. I wanted to punch Chris in the face for telling Scuba Bear to eat Ella, but good thing that didn't happen! He ended up getting his just desserts, which I've been waiting so long for after his actions in The Final Wreck-ening. Also, his face is HORRIFYING. There were also a few other things, like the suspenseful beginning, Scuba Bear's appearance, and Chef catching Shawn in the forest. The challenge was also pretty entertaining and it was pretty funny when Ella deliriously asks, "Do you know where I can find the white rabbit?", which is a great wink to Alice in Wonderland. Unfortunately, this episode does have a few problems though. First of all, I still can't stand Samey's teammates continuing to criticize her like they did in this episode. It feels way too mean-spirited. Why can't they just let it go already? Not to mention Samey leaves on a very bad note once Amy appears. I was hoping she would get some development outside of Amy. But no, this seriously had to happen. I also felt really bad for Ella, especially when Chris was being rude to her and when she got electrocuted. Also, I found Shawn's zombie thing to be really stupid and off-putting in this episode, especially to the point when he thinks that Chef and even Jasmine are zombies. It's pretty frustrating to watch, but at least he realizes at the end of the episode that he needs to think more with his heart. In addition, Dave trying to get into a relationship with Sky felt way too forced and I find it dumb that he refused to listen to the "but" when Sky says that she liked him. Also, why couldn't Sky just tell him the "but" later in the episode? But fortunately, it's only a small scene in the episode. Overall, this episode is pretty MEH, but a bit more on the upper side of meh. Had the flaws not been there, this episode would have been decent. Category:Blog posts